when and Where?
by addicted2vampires
Summary: What would have happned had Rory fiqured out that Tristan wasn't over her , not summer? Would they get togther? If so, how would they handle the change in their relationship? Trory oneshot!


Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore girls, i am however very much addicted to TROY stories.

"why did tell her that I set you up with her?" Rory yelled at Tristan

" I am not over someone."

"your not over summer are you?"'

"no Rory its not summer, its you. I'm not over you."

Rory's eyes widen in disbelief.

"me, it can't be me you don't like me, I'm just a conquest."

"that's were your wrong. I do like you. A little to much for a teenager, but I do like you Rory Gilmore."

Rory acted on impulse and kissed Tristan. Tristan wrapped his arms around her and brought her close. Everyone in the room, even Paris clapped. When breathing became necessary, they broke away but stayed embraced in one another. They leaned their foreheads together and just locked blue eyes.

"Rory please."

" Please, what Bible boy?"

" be with me, be my girlfriend."

"yes!"

Tristan smiled and kissed Rory again. Rory ran her hands through her boyfriend's blond hair, while he had his hands on her back keeping her close to him.

"ok, you two, however happy we all are that you two finally figured out, we need to get to work." Paris said. Even though she was a little bitter about how things went with her and Tristan, she was happy that the two figured it out. She always knew they would get tighter sooner or later, once they both opened their eyes.

Rory and Tristan slipped into desks next to one another, keeping their hands linked. Rory was amazed at the sensation of holding his hand. It was as if he was lighting a fire in her she never new she had.

During the study session they finished everything they need and wanted to get done, so the left. Tristan led his girlfriend to his car. When Rory turned to make font of Tristan because of his car, like did when they were somewhat friends. Only she didn't get a word out. Tristan had crashed his lips to hers. They stayed lip-locked for a while until Rory shivered.

Tristan noticed Rory shivered so he took off his jacket and wrapped it around her. Rory smiled and sniffed the jack. It smelled just like Tristan. Rory hugged Tristan and then they headed for stars Hollow.

"Don't call my mom anything but Lorelei."

"what?" Tristan asked as they pulled out of the parking lot.

" call, my mom Lorelei, and we must stop at Luke's for coffee."

"Anything you want babe." Tristan while kissing her hand.

"another thing don't start a fight with Dean."

" Rory, am I your rebound? I don't want to be your rebound. " Tristan asked worried.

" No, God no. You provoke a feeling in me I've never gotten before."

"You have no idea how glad I am to here you say that. You provoke the same feeling in me. This burring sensation when ever our skin touches, or the butterflies in my stomach because I love seeing you but you make me nerves. "

"yep, those are the ones. Ooooooo…!!!"

"what?" Tristan asked laughing because Rory was bouncing up and down in her seat clapping her hands.

"I'm just happy, and I haven't been this happy since before Dean."

"well then I think it's a good thing that you finally fell for me!"

"what ever Tristan!" Rory said, but leaned over and kissed Tristan's check.

"You really shouldn't do that babe."

"why?"

"because it makes me want to pull the car over and give you a proper kiss and then we would never get to Star Hollow!"

Rory blushed then turned to look out the window of the Porsche.

" I love it when you blush."

" you the only guy so far that has been able to get me to blush."

" good to know, and also I will be the last guy."

Rory smiled at the comment, he thought they would be tighter forever. When they pulled up to Luke 15 minutes later, everyone watched Rory and Tristan get out of the car, and walk into Luke's.

"who are you and why is your arm around her?" Luke asked as soon as the teens got into the dinner.

"Luke, this my new boyfriend, Tristan."

Luke looked him over a sighed.

"You hurt her you die. I'm still working on the plan for Dean."

"can I help?" Tristan asked. Rory laughed and Luke just walked away. Rory and Tristan sat at a table away from everyone. 5 minutes later Lorelei came busting in through the door.

"where are they Luke?"

Roy laughed and stood up bring Tristan wither her. Luke pointed at the couple.

" Mom, this is Tristan DuGrey, my boyfriend." Rory smiled every time she called Tristan her boyfriend. Lorelei watched her daughter smile, along with the sparkle in her eyes. Something Lorelei never saw in Rory's eyes with Dean.

"nice to meet you Tristan. I assume Luke gave you the hurt her you die speech."

"nice to meet you to Lorelei, and yes Luke has."

"Good that makes my job fun and easy."

Lorelei walked to go get coffee from Rachel. Rory said bye and her and Tristan walked to the gazebo.

"Your mom is cool." Tristan said as they snuggled together.

"yeah she is by best friend."

" I can't stand my parents, you got lucky." Rory smiled and kissed Tristan.

"well you have me know." Rory said.

"and for that I will always be thankful."

Tristan kissed Rory, and Lorelei and just watched, and smiled at how happy Tristan made her daughter. Lorelei new that Rory was falling hard for Tristan, she just hope that Tristan would be there at the bottom to catch Rory.

"ok, you two, break it up." Lorelei said walking to her daughter and the boyfriend. " I want to have movie night, you two in?"

" sure, what are we going to watch?" Tristan

"PIRATES!" the Gilmore girls yelled . Tristan just laughed and then they walked to Tristan's car. Lorelei looked at the car then at Tristan. Tristan just laughed and dropped the keys in Lorelei's hand.

"ok you can have my oldest daughter!" Lorelei started the car and drove towards the highway.

" Well that's a very good payment." Tristan said into Rory's ear while they were walking.

"you know she will be gone about two hours."

"yeah guess you are going to have to entertain me."

" I can think of something." Rory said as she leaned in to kiss Tristan.


End file.
